


Irresistible

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Infidelity, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill can't resist what Neville's showing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



Bill felt the familiar tightening in his groin as he looked at the round white arsecheeks spread so invitingly before him as Neville braced himself against the desk.. The first time he'd fucked Neville had been in the broomshed at Ron and Hermione's wedding. Neville had been a virgin then, he'd later discovered, a realization that both shamed and thrilled him. He'd later confessed what he'd done to Fleur, who forgave him -- they agreed that as long as he didn't touch any other woman, and was ready for her when she wanted him, he could have sex with other men. He didn't deserve her, he knew; even if she hadn't agreed, he would still be here tonight.

Kneeling down, he spread Neville open and mouthed the heaviness of Neville's balls before licking his way up to the tight pucker of Neville's arsehole. Neville groaned, the muscles of his thighs bunching as he shifted to push back against Bill's searching tongue. Bill had made him come like this before, just by tongue-fucking him, without ever touching his cock. But not tonight. Bill's cock ached with the need to be inside that tight channel, so he pulled away, muttering a quick lubricating charm as he stood up and entered Neville in one long slow thrust. He was so ready that it was less than a minute before he came, pumping his essence into Neville's body. With a strangled grunt Neville grabbed Bill's hand and together they brought Neville off, the sticky spurts splattering over the shiny dark wood of Neville's desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for eeyore9990 for holiday 2007.


End file.
